Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor of all three terms. ${24c + 36d + 18} =$
Let's find the greatest common factor of ${24}$, ${36}$, and ${18}$. ${6}$ is the greatest common factor of ${24}$, ${36}$, and ${18}$. $\phantom{=}{24}c + {36}d + {18}$ $={6}\left(\dfrac{{24}c}{{6}}+\dfrac{{36}d}{{6}}+\dfrac{{18}}{{6}}\right)$ $={6}\left(4c+6d+3\right)$